War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/Archive/Raids 2011
This is old information related to when Raids were first documented in the Wiki. A new Raids project to incorporate recent moves towards subpages, transclusion and dynamic lists could replace this page and the existing content here possibly archived as a completed project. Slivicon 15:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) This discussion has been moved from my Talk page. Refiner 23:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Raids Added To Tyrant I'm not sure if you want to add a section on the drop-down for raids, but this is a new addition that I have just found today. They also added stamina so you don't have to use energy on faction wars. Tons of stuff we would need to add/upload. They have new reward cards for each raid etc. Shadowmaru 20:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Must be new today since it wasn't there yesterday when my itchy trigger finger helped win our Faction War yesterday. New pages/section is good idea. I'll start taking screenshots, too. Refiner 21:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I've taken a look at several of the raids, I'm currently working/cataloging Oluth. I've already beaten the "easy" raid and received 5 points, but I didn't catalog. So I will have to do that later. (24 hour reset) I'm saving the pics with an R for Raid instead of Mission. (TVenomous_RestrictorR.jpg) I hope that is correct. Shadowmaru 23:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) That is close to the current naming standard. I've been using an underscore before the Mission designator _M# and the first mission number in which the card appears for simplicity. If there are no numbers associated with the raids I don't see any problem with your naming. Refiner 23:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed you guys have done an awesome job with the raid section in deck building. (Though you guys stopped at my rough Oluth notes. lol) I have no idea where to find the bosses health so I will concede the Raid section to you, Ryo or Kobisjeruk... I like what you've guys done so far.Shadowmaru 02:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually they've been doing more than I have there. I've only added the Tyrant Nav, set up naming, and added a few cards I encountered to the Arctis raid. I know how they are finding the health, that's one of the many ways I grab illusive images. I like what they are doing too ^.~ Refiner 19:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Raid Image Standardization Raid Image Standardization Please check it out and post your opinion, thank you. Kobisjeruk 08:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Raid Card Pool I think we should just include cards that are either modified (e.g. Gatling Cannon in Siege on Kor raid) or aren't available to players because it seems to me the card pool is quite big and it doesn't make sense to include them all. What do you think? For example, Siege on Kor (Deck) could look like this: p/s: You named the modified Gatling Cannon as TGatling_Tower_R'KOR'.jpg instead of TGatling_Tower_R'SOK'.jpg Kobisjeruk 17:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed the rather large card pools for Raids. I seen no issues with displaying the specific Raid-only cards. Maybe give an inline list with links to other cards which may be encountered: "This Raid may include, but is not limited to, the following cards: ... " I was probably going cross-eyed by the time I got to the Gatling Tower card the other night. I'll fix it. Refiner 03:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Gatling Tower "KOR" Fixed Refiner 04:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I propose the change because it seems to me that the card pool consists of pretty much any card from that particular faction (i.e. for Siege on Kor = Raiders, etc.) The only difference is the frequency they may appear and the number of copies. I believe someone is trying to crack that magic number but the result is unfinished/inconclusive. Kobisjeruk 04:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) That's why I suggested giving an inline linked list (text only, links to articles on cards) as it doesn't need to be complete. Also, the Talk page is a good place to compile lists and discuss it. Refiner 04:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Personally I kind of like listing the card pool, I put the "meat" of the deck, or what you will always see, in the first 5 spots, then there is a pool of about 15 cards. If we don't list them all, we should write out the possible pitfalls that can occur against our suggested deck. (like in Tartarus: Blight Tower Vs II, Hatchet/Cannon walker stealing the offense. To me its easier just to post the pics and let the player decide if they want to go with the suggestion or tweak it. I'll go with the majority as always, but Personally I like the graphic. Even if it takes up half the page :} If we keep the theme of posting the enemy cards as pictures and posting our suggested decks as links. I don't see an issue with 10 more pics. But we should stay consistent throughout the deck building sections. Shadowmaru 21:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm open to either method. I like graphics too, but sometimes a list is all that is needed. Refiner 23:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC)